Story of Us
by Choi Seong Yeon
Summary: "Aku tidak akan bermain lembut, Hyukkie" Siwon menyeringai./"aah oppaah apa yang kau lakukaan? uh" tangan nakal Changmin terus bermain di dalam rok sekolah Taemin. /"aahmpun Yunnieh.. akuuuh tidak ah akaan uh melakukaaanh lagiiih Aaakh.. itu sakit Jung Yunho"/ SiHyuk, ChangTae, YunKyu


**The cast are not mine**. They belong to God.

Story of Us

**A fic **by** Kim Minji**

Genre : Romance

Rated : **M**

Warning : **Ganderswitch**, Typo(s), OOC, Sex Content, PWP, HardSex

Pair(s):** SiHyuk, ChangTae, YunKyu**

**.**

**Summary :**

"Aku tidak akan bermain lembut, Hyukkie" Siwon menyeringai./"aah oppaah apa yang kau lakukaan? uh" tangan nakal Changmin terus bermain di dalam rok sekolah Taemin. "Minnie aku menginginkanmu, Chagiya. Aku sudah tidak tahan" Mata Temin melebar mendengar permintaan tunangan mesumnya./"aahmpun Yunnieh.. akuuuh tidak ah akaan uh melakukaaanh lagiiih Aaakh.. itu sakit Jung Yunho" Cho Kyuhyun, yeoja manis ini harus menerima hukumannya setelah apa yang dia perbuat pada suami _pervert_ nya ini. Besiap untuk tidak bisa mengikuti kuliah besok dan beberapa hari setelahnya./

.

.

.

.

.

.

Present

Eunhyuk meliihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya. Kalah taruhan dari Choi Siwon adalah hal terburuk baginya. Melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh yang menang selama satu minggu. Dan ini masih hari pertama. Rasanya bagi Eunhyuk satu minggu ini akan benar-benar menjadi hari yang panjang dan melelahkan.

Permintaan pertama dari Choi Siwon –pacar mesumnya- adalah tubuh Eunhyuk yang akan dikerjainya seharian di hari Sabtu –hari ini- yang cerah hingga Siwon merasa puas. Masalahnya, kapan Siwon akan merasa puas? Setau Eunhyuk Siwon hanya akan berhenti jika ada yang menggagu acara –ayo-kerjai-tubuh-Hyukkie- itu pun jika ada masalah yang benar-benar penting. Dan sabtu ini jadwal kerja mereka kosong, dan Siwon akan membawa Eunhyuk ke _Apartment_nya yang hanya ditinggali oleh Siwon. Itu artinya tidak akan ada yang mengganggu. Apa lagi ini Eunhyuk kalah taruhan dan tidak boleh melawan. _Bagaimana nasibku nanti?_ Eunhyuk menangis dalam hati.

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi _Apartement_ Siwon. Dia hanya memakai kaos besar Siwon. Tangannya tenggelam oleh baju yang kebesaran itu, pahanya hanya tertupi setengah oleh kaos itu. Tangannya dari tadi sibuk menaikan kaosnya yang merosot dari bahunya karena kebesaran.

Walaupun dia sering melakukan ini dengan Siwon tapi Eunhyuk selalu gugup jika melakukannya. Selain karena Siwon yang bringas dan juga jika melakukannya Eunhyuk selalu merasa sakit. Entah karna penis Siwon yang terlalu besar atau _hole _Eunhyuk yang selalu ketat.

Siwon mendekati Eunhyuk. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang tadi sibuk membenarkan letak kaosnya. "Kenapa ditutupi? Kau terlihat menggoda seperti ini, Hyukkie" Siwon mencium bahu Eunhyuk membuat semburat merah muda di pipi yeoja ini.

"Wonnie, apa kau akan menggunakan benda-benda itu lagi?" Eunhyuk menunjuk _Sex Toys_ yang sudah disiapkan Siwon untuk permainan mereka nanti.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan menggunakan benda-benda itu?" Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri. Terakhir kali mereka bermain dengan itu keadaan Eunhyuk menjadi mengenaskan. Selesai bermain badannya terasa sangat sakit. Dan sepertinya Siwon membeli mainan baru.

"Eeeengh.. Wonnieh.." Erangan Eunhyuk saat tiba tiba Siwon menjilat bahunya yang terbuka. Siwon menjilatnya dari bahu ke leher Eunhyuk dan berakhir di cuping telinga Enhyuk yang diemutnya.

"Eemph ahmp engh" Mereka berciuman panas. Lidah mereka saling melilit, bertukar saliva. Saliva menetes dari dagu Eunhyuk. Kedua tangan Siwon mengangkat Eunhyuk dan membawanya ke tempat tidur sambil terus berciuman.

"Auumph ah engh Wooon emph" Eunhyuk terus mengerang. Tangan Siwon meremas kedua daging kenyal Eunhyuk. Meremasnya sedikit kasar. Masih sambil berciuman. Siwon sangat menyukai bibir Eunhyuk, rasanya sepeerti Stawberry kesukaan Eunhyuk. Menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Siwon membuka kaos Eunhyuk. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang tertutupi _bra_ dan _underwear_ berenda berwarna hitam. Tangan Siwon ke bawah menuju vagina Eunhyuk yang masih tertutupi _underwear._ Tangannya menelusup masuk kedalamnya. Mengelus dengan jarinya.

"aah Siwooonieh uh" Eunhyuk mengerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Siwon, sedangkan tangannya meremas sprei kasur di bawahnya. Siwon melepaskan _underwear dan bra _Eunhyuk.

"Lebih indah jika tidak tertutupi apa-apa. Kau menikmatinya Chagi?" Siwon melesakan wajahnya di selangkangan Eunhyuk. Menjilati bibir Vagina Eunhyuk, sesekali mengemut klitoris Eunhyuk. Tangan kirinya meremas dada Eunhyuk dan tangan kanannya meremas_ buttom_ Eunhyuk. Jarinya sesekali menusuk-nusuk ke _hole_nya.

"Hyukkie pakai ini" Siwon menyodorkan _butt plug_ berbentuk buntut kucing dan bando kucing. Eunhyuk membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup menikmati apa yang Siwon lakukan padanya.

"eh? Apa ini Wonnie? Bagaimana memakainya? Aku tidak tahu caranya" Eunhyuk baru melihat mainan ini, sepertinya Siwon baru membelinya.

"itu _butt plug_, Chagi. Biar aku pakaikan. Menungginglah" Siwon mengambil _butt plug_ dari tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menungging memperlihatkan _hole_nya yang berwarna merah muda. Siwon menusukan dua jarinya ke dalam _back-hole_ Eunhyuk.

"Aaakh! Sakit Wonnie" Siwon mengerakan jarinya untuk melonggarkan _hole _Eunhyuk. Memaju mundurkan dan melakukan gerakan seperti menggunting. Setelah terasa cukup Siwon mengeluarkan jarinya dan memasukan _butt plug ke back-hole_ Eunhyuk. Melesakannya sedikit kasar.

"Ini sangat sakit, Wonnie. Ugh rasanya tidak nyaman" Eunhyk menggoyang goyang kan _buttom_nya. Eunhyuk mencoba duduk. Siwon memasangkan bando kucing di rambut Eunhyuk yang tergerai sebahu.

"Kau harus tahan chagi. Kau harus melakukan semua yang ku mau hari ini, Hyukkie. Kau sangat manis memakainya" Siwon mencium bibir Eunhyuk, menggigit bibirnya, menghisapnya, lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Eunhyuk. Tangan Eunhyuk melingkar di leher Siwon, dan berpindah tempat duduk di pangkuan Siwon.

Eunhyuk merasa tidak nyaman dengan _buttom_nya, dia menggoyang-goyangkan _buttom_nya di pangkuan Siwon. Kakinya yang mengangkang membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman, dan semakin cepat menggerak-gerakannya membuat milik Siwon yang masih tertutup celana mengeras.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Eunhyuk. "Kau menggodaku Hyukkie, hmm?" Siwon membanting Eunhyuk menjadi terlentang dan kaki yang masih mengangkang di selangkangan Siwon. Bukankah itu pose yang sangat menggoda?

"auw sshs" Eunhyuk meringis karena _butt plug_nya yang semakin melesak ke dalam. Siwon menggigiti leher Eunhyuk dan turun ke dada Eunhyuk. Mengemut _nipple_nya dan menggigitnya kasar membuat Eunhyuk mengerang kesakitan. Membuat _kissmark_ di tubuh Eunhyuk di leher, bahu, dada, perut, dan rahang.

Siwon membuka celananya, karena dia dari tadi memang hanya memakai celana. Memperlihatkan penisnya yang sudah setengah mengeras. _Baru setengah mengeras saja sebesar itu. Bagaimana jika dia benar benar mengeras? Uh pasti sangat besar._ Batin Eunhyuk membayangkan.

Siwon menyodorkan penisnya ke hadapan Eunhyuk. Merubah posisi menjadi Siwon yang di bawah dan Eunhyuk yang di atas, dan berada di depan penis Siwon. Eunhyuk yang mengerti maksud Siwon segera memasukan benda keras milik Siwon ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak semusnys masuk, hanya setengahnya saja yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

Eunhyuk mengemut penis Siwon seperti dia sedang memakan _ice cream_. Menjilat lubang kecil di ujungnya. Menggigitnya kecil. Memaju-mundurkan benda itu. Dan bagian yang tidak masuk mulutnya ia pijit dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Terus melakukan itu berulang-ulang hingga penis Siwon menjadi sepenuhnya mengeras.

Siwon tiba-tiba melepaskaskan penisnya dari mulut Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk mengeluarkan erangan protes. Dengan cepat Siwon membalikan posisi mereka lagi. Mengembalikan Eunhyuk ke posisi awal. Terlentang dengan pasrah di bawahnya.

"Aku tidak akan bermain lembut, Hyukkie" Tanpa persiapan dan aba-aba Siwon langsung memasukan penis besarnya ke vagina Eunhyuk.

"Aaaaakh hh" Eunhyuk berteriak keras. Rasanya dia seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Panas, perih dan linu.

Dan tanpa memperdulikan Eunhyuk yang menahan sakit Siwon langsung meng_in-out_kan penisnya dengan cepat dan kasar. Eunhyuk meremas sprei yang berantakan di bawahnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, matanya terpejam. Rasanya sakit sekali. Belum lagi _butt plug_ yang terpasang di _hole_ belakangnya yang masuk semakin dalam. Pinggul Eunhyuk sepertinya mati rasa. Merasakan rasa sakit dari depan dan belakang.

Siwon makin mempercepat gerakannya. Benar-benar tidak peduli pada Eunhyuk. Sudah lama sekali dia ingin bermain seperti ini denganEunhyuk. Melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang kesakitan dan mendengar erangan kesakitan Eunhyuk membuatnya merasa semakin bergairah. _Sadistic _kah dia?

Bibirnya tidak tinggal diam, menggigit dan terkadang menarik _nipple_ Eunhyuk kuat dengan giginya. Membuat _nipple_ Eunhyuk mengeluarkan sedikit darah yang langsung di hisap kasar oleh Siwon. Penisnya sengaja tidak dia tumbukan ke titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk. Dia benar benar ingin melihat Eunhyuk kesakitan. Bukankah Eunhyuk terlihat seperti _yeoja_yang sedang di_ropes_? Mungkin dia harus mencoba _Threesome_. Kapan-kapan Siwon akan mengajak temannya untuk bermain bersama dengannya dan Eunhyuk.

"uh sak- kit engh Won. Hen-tikan Aaakh" Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak kuat. Siwon memang sering mengajaknya bermain kasar. Tapi dia selalu menolaknya. Dan _uh_ sekarang adalah waktunya dia mengabulkan keinginan Siwon yang dari dulu ingin dilakukannya.

"uh Hyukkie melihatmuh kesakitan seperti ini, aku semakin bersemangat" setelahnya _namja_ berbadan _athletis_ ini mencium bibir Eunhyuk yang sudah memerah dan membengkak dengan kasar. Tangannya meremas kedua dada Eunhyuk.

"Aaaakh ah Wonniieh- ah uh-ah" Eunhyuk mencoba memusatkan pikirannya untuk merasakan kenikamatan. Dari pada dia harus kesakitan.

"Eeeeeeemph" Walaupun bermain dengan kasar dan merasakan sakit Eunhyuk masih bisa mengeluarkan cairan kewanitaanya. Siwon tetap menggerakan pinggulnya. Malah semakin cepat. Penisnya terasa hangat merasakan cairan Eunhyuk.

.

.

Matahari sudah tenggelam. Membuat bayangan sepasang sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercinta dengan panasnya dari pagi di kamar _apartement_ sang _namja_. _Namja_ berotot itu masih saja mengerjai sang _yeoja_ yang kelihatannya sudah benar-benar lelah dan pasrah. Hingga akhirnya Siwon –si _namja_ berotot- mengeluarkan _sperma_nya ke dalam rahim Eunhyuk –_yeoja_ yang sudah kelelahan-. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka mengeluarkan cairan cinta.

"Wonnie, cepat keluarkan penismu. Aku tidak mau benda itu kembali membesar dan minta dikecilkan kembali –walaupun tidak akan bisa kecil. Aku benar-benar lelah, Won" Eunhyuk berbicara pelan, dia kehabisan tenaga melayani kuda mesum berotot seperti kekasihnya ini.

"Aku tidak mau, Hyukkie. Rasanya enak di dalam sini. Hangat" Siwon menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Dan memeluk kekasihnya yang dikerjainya habis-habisan. Mengerjainya dengan semua gaya. Bahkan _anal sex_ yang membuat pinggul Eunhyuk mati rasa.

"tapi rasanya sesak Won" Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan benda yang sudah mulai tidak mengeras lagi. Tapi gerakannya itu malah membuat benda itu kembali membesar dan mengeras.

"Choi Siwon" Eunhyuk memandang Siwon horror.

"Satu ronde lagi ne, Chagi" Siwon menyeringai. Dan kembali menggerakan Pinggulnya. Membuat Eunhyuk memekik. Eunhyuk tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar beberapa hari ini.

.

.

.

_Yeoja_ dengan rambut coklat lurus sebahu sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Walaupun dia baru pulang dari sekolahnya, dia tetap mencoba menjadi calon istri yang baik. Membuatkan makan siang untuk tunangannya –calon suaminya.

Taemin –_yeoja _tadi- bersenandung kecil. Membuat nada sendiri. _Lala lala la lala la la. _Senandungnya sambil mengambil wortel, timun dan tomat. Memotongnya seperti korek api.

_Namja_ bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki _abs_ diperutnya berjalan mengendap-endap dan memeluk calon istrinya dari belakang. Taemin memeki k kaget, tidak melanjutkan menyanyinya. Changmin memeluk perut Taemin dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Taemin. Menghirup wangi _orange_ dari tubuh tunangan mengelus perut Taemin.

"_Oppa_, aku sedang memasak. Jangan menggangguku" Taemin mencoba melepaskan pelukan Changmin. Tangan Changmin naik ke atas dan meremas dada Taemin yang masih tertutupi kemeja putih sekolahnya.

"_mwohaeyo_,_ oppa?_" Taemin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Changmin. _Namjachingu_ Taemin langsung melumat bibir merah Taemin. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping _yeojachingu_nya. Menariknya lebih mendekat hingga badan mereka benar-benar menempel. Taemin mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang _namjachingu_. Menekan kepala Changmin untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Taemin membuka mulutnya, membiarkan daging tak bertulang Changmin menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Lidahnya mengelus langit-lagit mulutnya, membuat sensasi geli bagi Taemin. "ngggh.. _ooppa-_ah.." erangnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Jari-jari lentiknya meremas rambut Changmin.

Tangan Changmin yang tadi melingkar di perut Taemin mulai nakal masuk ke dalam rok sekolah Taemin. "Aah _oppaah_ apa yang kau lakukaan? uh" tangan nakal Changmin terus bermain di dalam rok sekolah Taemin. "Minnie aku menginginkanmu, Chagiya. Aku sudah tidak tahan" Mata Temin melebar mendengar permintaan tunangan mesumnya ini.

"Uukh kauuh pasti akh- habis menonton _yadong_ lagi kan aah kaanh _opp-aaakh_?" Taemin bertanya susah payah karna jari Changmin bermain dan mengeluar-masukan di vagina Taemin. _Yeoja _yang ahli _dance_ ini memejamkan matanya, jarinya menggenggam erat kaos depan yang Changmin kenakan dan jangan lupakan kepalanya yang mendongak ke atas membuat Changmin bisa dengan bebas menjelajahi leher Taemin.

"aku tadi habis bertemu dengan Siwon _hyoeng._ Dia yang memberikanku, bukan aku yang meminta. Jadi dari pada percuma aku tonton saja" Changmin mengeluarkan jarinya dan mengangkat Taemin ke meja makan. Membuka semua pakaian yang Taemin gunakan.

Taemin hanya terlentang pasrah di atas meja makan. Changmin menjilati bibir vagina Taemin dan tangannya meremas kedua gundukan di dada Taemin. Taemin hanya menyenandungkan nada yang membuat birahi Changmin semakin meningkat.

Lidahnya menjilati klitoris Taemin, mengemutnya dan menyedotnya dengan kuat. Membuat Taemin harus mengejang, megeluarkan hasratnya. Cairan cintanya keluar yang dihisap habis oleh Changmin. _Namja_ berbadan tinggi ini mengambil timun yang tadi belum sempat dipotong oleh Taemin. Dan memasukannya ke dalam vagina Taemin yang basah oleh cairan wanitanya.

"Akh" Taemin yang kaget karna ada benda dingin yang memasukinya, memekik kaget. Changmin menggerakan timunnya dengan cepat membuat Taemin terus mendesah.

"aah _opp-paaakh_ uh oh ah akh. Faaasster _oppaaah_" Taemin yang merasa akan kembali mengeluarkan cairannya menggerakan pinggulnya kesana kemari. Merasakan kenikmatan yang melandanya.

Changmin yang melihat Taemin menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak beraturan langsung memasukan penisnya yang besar dan panjang tanpa mengeluarkan timun yang sudah tidak dingin lagi. Membuat Taemin berteriak kesakitan karna ada dua benda yang berada di _hole_nya.

"Aaaaaakh- akh sah-kiitt" Taemin mengeluarkan air mata tanpa disadarinya. Changmin yang melihat Taemin menangis menjilat air matanya. Tetapi tetap memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Dan tangannya meremas dada Taemin. Mencoba membuat Taemin mengalihkan dari rasa sakitnya.

Taemin masih meringis kesakitan, Changmin terus melesakan penisnya dengan cepat dan tidak beraturan. Tangan Changmin meremas dada _yeojachingu_nya keras dan kasar. Sesekali jarinya memelintir _nipple_ Taemin dan menariknya tiba-tiba, membuat Taemin berteriak kaget dan kesakitan.

"_Oppaaaah_ ekh pelan-pelaaaan Aaaakh" Taemin berteriak kencang saat Changmin dengan sengaja menumbuk titik kenikmatannya tiba-tiba dan sangat keras.

"aah Aaaakh ooouh ah Akh Chaaaanghminieeh Akh" Changmin semakin kencang dan cepat memasuk dan mengeluarkan penisnya. Hingga Taemin mencapai kenikmatannya.

"Aaaaaaaaakh" tanpa mempedulikan Taemin yang masih mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya, Changmin terus meng_in-out_kan penisnya. Penisnya terasa hangat merasakan cairan hangat dari _yeojachingu_nya.

"kau nikmat _chagiiih_ uh" Changmin menumbukan titik nikmat Taemin dengan sangat kencang lagi. Hingga membuat Taemin yang baru mengeluarkan cairannya kembali mengeluarkannya lagi.

"Uuuuuukh aakh Chaaaaaangmiiiinh" meneriakan kembali nama _namjachingu_nya.

Setelah Taemin mengeluarkan _orgasme_nya Changmin membalikan tubuh Taemin. Membuat badannya menghadap meja dengan kaki yang menggantung. Cairan yang tadi dikeluarkannya menetes membasahi lantai kayu dapur.

Changmin mengeluarkan timun yang berada di dalam vagina Taemin. Dan menggantinya dengan _vibrator _berbentuk pisang, buah kesukaan Taemin. Dan memasangnya dengan _mode max_.

"Aaaaakh uh ou aakh ah ah uh ookh akuuuh lelaah _oppaaah_" Taemin meremas pinggiran meja makan, menahan kenikmatan dari _vibrator_ yang bergetar kencang hingga terasa perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk. Pandangan Taemin rasanya buram.

Melihat _yeojachingu_nya pasrah membuat Changmin semakin terbakar birahinya. Changmin memasukan tiga jarinya sekaligus ke dalam _back-hole_ Taemin. Memaju-mundurkannya, mencoba memperlebar _back-hole_ Taemin yang belum pernah dia coba. Merenggangkan jarinya , memutarnya.

"_Oppaaa_h itu sakit. Hentikaaaah ukh ah" Taemin menggoyang-goyangkan _buttom_nya, berharap _namjachingu_nya akan mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dari _back-hole _nya. Taemin benar-benar merasa tersiksa saat ini. Bagian depannya merasakan nikmat dan bagian belakangnya terasa sangat sakit.

"Rilekskan lubangmu _chagi_, kita harus mencoba gaya baru, Minnie. Aku menontonnya tadi sepertinya terlihat sangat nikmat" Changmin membantu merilekskan dengan mengelus-elus punggung Taemin. Sedangkan tiga jarinya meng_in-out _kan di _back-hole _ Taemin.

Merasa _back-hole_ Taemin sudah sedikit melebar, Changmin memasukan penisnya dengan perlahan. Changmin merasakan kenikmatan yang berlebih, vagina Taemin yang bergetar karena _vibrator_ membuat _back-hole_nya mengerut. Dan penis Changmin terasa seperti dipijit-pijit.

"Aaakh saahkit _oopp_ Aakh" Dengan sekali hentakan Changmin menghujamkan penisnya masuk. Taemin yang kaget berteriak keras, sekarang _back-hole _nya terasa robek. Setelah ini Taemin harus meminta bantuan Hyukkie _eonni_ untuk mengobati kedua _hole_nya. Karna jika dia meminta Changmin membantunya yang ada dia akan dikerjai lagi, bukannya membantu tetapi membuat semakin parah.

"ukh ini lebih nikmat minnnieh, jangan dicengkram. Rileks saja, _chagi_" Changmin berusa menahan nafsunya untuk tidak langsung meng_in-out_kan penisnya. Ini pertama kalinya Taemin melakukan _anal sex_. Changmin tidak mau meninggalkan kesan buruk kepada Taemin. Menurutnya _anal sex_ lebih nikmat, jadi jika Taemin menyukainya, dia bisa meminta Taemin untuk melakukan _sex _dengan gaya _anal sex_ ini. Dasar setan mesum!

Bukankah Taemin merupakan _yeojachingu_ –ehm salah calon istri yang hebat, membuatkan makan siang untuk suaminya walaupun dia masih capai karna baru pulang sekolah, sabar menghadapi sifat _evil_ calon suaminya, dan sabar menghadapi kemesuman yang mengerikan sang calon suami.

"euh bergeraklah _oppaah_" Changmin yang sudah diberikan ijin dari Taemin langsung menggerakan penisnya. Pertama dia menggerakan dengan lembut. Tapi semakin lama dia menggerakannya kasar sekali. Membabi buta. Bahkan Taemin sampai kewalahan menghadapi kenikmatan yang didapatnya dari _hole _depan dan dari _hole _belakangnya.

"Uukh aakh _oppaaaah _Aakh _deepeeerr_ Aaakh oh uh" desahan Taemin tak terkendali. Ditambah tangan Changmin yang memelintir _nipple_nya dari belakang membuatnya melengkungkan tubuhnya. Membusungkan dada.

Changmin menarik kepala Taemin, membuatnya menghadap Changmin. Taemin yang memandangnya sayu dengan mulut terbuka sambil menggumamkan desahan-desahan erotis. Changmin yang melihatnya langsung melahap bibir Taemin yang sudah bengkak karna beberapa kali digigit untuk menahan desahan.

Lidah Changmin menginvansi mulut Taemin, menggelitik langit-langit mulut Taemin. Menghasilkan desahan kecil dari Taemin. Tangan satunya –yang tidak memegang wajah Taemin- meremas sambil memelintir _nippIe_ Taemin kasar dan keras. Menimbulkan pekikan kesakitan dari Taemin.

"Uuuuuuuuhmm" Desah Taemin saat dia mencapai orgasme lagi. Mulutnya masih dikulum oleh Changmin. Dan Changmin tidak membiarkannya menikmati rasa nikmat itu. Changmin malah semakin menghujamkan penisnya semakin dalam dan kuat.

"Eeeeeeunghhh" Dengan sekali hentakan yang paling kuat, akhirnya Changmin mengeluarkan sperma ke dalam lubang belakang Taemin. Taemin merasakan sperma yang di keluarkan Changmin sangat banyak. Sampai anusnya pun tak mampu menampung cairan Changmin. Cairan Changmin turun keluar membasahi kedua kaki Taemin.

Taemin merasakan badannya remuk. Dia benar-benar kelelahan dan _vibrator_ yang dimasukan Changmin ke dalam vaginanya masih bergetar sangat kencang. Dia benar-benar lelah hingga dia hanya bisa membiarkannya.

"_oppa_ tolong matikan _vibrator_nya. Aku benar bennnaar uh lelah" Suaranya pun bahkan terdengar sangat pelan. Jika kepala Changmin tidak berada di dekat kepala Taemin mungkin dia tidak dapat mendengar suara Taemin.

Changmin segera mengeluarkan penis dan juga _vibrator._ Mematikannya. Dan menggendong Taemin ke kamar. Dia sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan beberapa ronde lagi. Tapi melihat Taemin yang begitu kelelahan Changmin tidak tega juga. Biarlah dia nanti menyelesaikan sendiri di kamar mandi.

Sampai di kamar Changmin meletakan Taemin di kasur dan menyelimuti Taemin. Sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi Changmin mencium dahi Taemin.

"_Oppa_, besok aku ada ulangan" Suara Taemin menghentikan langkah Changmin ke kamar mandi.

"Kau bisa mengikuti ulangan susulan, _Chagi_." Changmin berbalik dan duduk di tepi kasur.

"Tapi aku sudah belajar untuk besok. Bagaimana kalau aku lupa?" Taemin memandang Changmin dengan pandangan memelas.

"Aku akan mengajarimu, _Chagiya._ Apa kau lupa jika calon suamimu ini jenius, hmm?" Changmin kembali berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

"Kau menyebalkan _Oppa_! Dimana kau menaruh kaset-kaset _yadong_ itu,_ Oppa_?" Taemin berteriak. Dia berencana akan membakar semua kaset-kaset laknat milik Changmin. Dia selalu berakhir dengan mengenaskan setelah Changmin menonton _yadong_. Changmin akan mempraktekkan semua yang dilakukan di kaset _yadong_.

"untuk apa kau menanyakannya, _Chagi_? Kau ingin menonton bersamaku?" Changmin balas dengan berteriak juga. Mereka seperti orang tersesat di hutan yang memanggil manggil minta pertolongan. _Dasar_.

"Aku akan membakar kaset-kaset laknat itu" Changmin berpura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan Taemin. Dia tida akan pernah memberi tahu barang berharganya itu –selain makanan-.

.

.

.

.

_Yeoja_ dengan kaus oblong besar berwarna putih menampakan lekuk tubuhnya yang _sexy_. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai menyentuh punggungnya. _Yeoja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang beberapa minggu lalu berubah marga menjadi Jung Kyuhyun ini berjalan menuju ruangan yang berisi _namja_ ber_abs_ yang sedang menonton tv.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan menutup dengan perlahan. Berjalan dengan menggoda. Kaus oblong yang hanya menutupi sedikit kaki jenjangnya itu sedikit tersingkap ketika dia jalan. Memperlihatkan vaginanya yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Dia tidak mengenakan apapun selain kaus oblong putih besar milik _namja_ bernama Jung Yunho.

Dengan menggoda dia berjalan menghampiri _music player_, menyalakan lagu icecream. Yunho yang kaget karena ada musik tiba-tiba menoleh. Dan mendapati istrinya dalam keadaan menggoda. Tangannya mengambil _remote_ tv dan memtikannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dan berdiri di depan Yunho, membelakaangi tv. Saat musik dimulai dia mulai menarikan _dance_ yang Hyuna lakukan. Saat bagian dia mengangkangkan kakinya, Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan tampang yang benar-benar menggoda.

Yunho yang memang dasarnya _pervert_ segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan melumat bibir istrinya. Kyuhyun segera membuka mulutnya membiarkan Yunho menginvansi mulutnya. Mengelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Mereka saling melilitkan lidah mereka. Hingga saliva menetes dari mulut Kyuhyun dan menetes turun ke leher menggoda Kyuhyun.

Tangan Yunho meremas _buttom_ dan juga dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman dan tangan Yunho. Dia kembali menari. Mencoba menggoda sang suami yang sudah tidak tahan untuk menyetubuhinya. Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya diantara kedua kakinya dan mengoyang-goyangkan _buttom_nya. _Benar-benar ingin dihukum ya, Kyu?_ Yunho menyeringai.

Sekarang gerakannya tidak mengikuti _dance_ yang semestinya. Kyuhyun membuatnya semakin erotis dengan meremas-remas sendiri dadanya. Mendesah dan menggerakan kakinya gelisah. Yunho menerjang Kyuhyun, menindih Kyuhyun di atas sofa. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai melihat suaminya terbakar nafsu. Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggulnya, menggesekan vaginanya dengan penis Yunho yang masih di dalam celana pendek.

"Kau sedang menggodaku, _Babykyu?_" Yunho mencubit _nipple_ Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun berjengit. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menyentuh penis Yunho.

"Apakah ini sudah menegang? Sepertinya belum ya, _Bear_. Uh tapi in terasa besar. Bagaimana jika benda ini mengeras dan menusuk vaginaku ya. Pasti terasa nikmat" _DirtyTalk_ yang Kyuhyun ucapkan benar-benar membangkitkan birahi suaminya. Tangannya meremas penis Yunho, membalas cubitan yang tadi Yunho lakukan di _nipple_nya.

"Apa kau benar benar ingin merassakannya, _baby?_" Yunho meremas kasar dada Kyuhyun. Kaki kirinya ditaruh diantara kedua kaki Kyuhyun. Menggesekan lututnya ke vagina Kyuhyun. Dan mulutnya menggigit dan menghisap leher, bahu dan segala yang bisa dia gigit. Memberi _kissmark_ di tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya. Dia juga yang tadi menggoda suaminya ini. Padahal dia tau suaminya _pervert_. tidak melakukan apa-apa membuatnya bosan. Jadi dia menggoda suaminya ini. _Hah_..

"Aaakh ah ukh Yuuun oh ah Akh" Kyuhyun mendesah tidak karuan. Tangannya meremas bantal sofa yang dia sandari. Yunho melumat bibir Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan desahan _sexy._ Menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengulum bibir atasnya, mengabsen deretan gigi Kyuhyun yang rapih, mengelitik langit-langitnya, dan melilitkan llidah. Saliva mereka bercampur membasahi pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah dan turun ke lehernya.

Tangan Yunho mengangkat kaus Kyuhyun. Memperlihatkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat sangat menggoda. Dengan bibir bengkak yang terbuka, pandangan sayu, kaki mengankang, dan _nipple_ yang mencuat dengan dadanya yang sudah memerah karna diremas kasar oleh Yunho.

Yunho bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan berjalan ke kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Yunho bingung dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Kau mau kemana, Yun?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Akibat mendapatka kenikamatan dari Yunho tadi.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Masuk kedalam kamar mereka, dan kembali membawa _box_ kecil yang Kyuhyun tau berisi _sex toys_ mengerikan. Membuat Kyuhyun bergidik. Kyuhyun memandang Yunho memelas. Berharap Yunho mengerti dengan tatapannya, jika dia tidak ingin mengguunakan benda-benda mengerikan itu. Besok dia masih ada kelas.

"Kau yang menggodaku, Kyu. Jangan salahkan aku jika selangkanganmu terasa linu dan kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar" Yunho menaruh _box_ kecil di atas meja dekat sofa. Kyuhyun hanya menelan ludahnya. Dia jadi menyesal menjahili suaminya ini. _Ini namanya senjata makan tuan. Oh tuhanku yang baik hati tolong selamatkan tubuh hambamu ini dari monster beruang ini. Amen._ Kyuhuyun berdoa dalam hati.

"Eum, Yun tapi bisakah kaku hanya menggunakannya sebagian? Jangan gunakan semuanya" Kyuhyun memelas. Memasang wajah _aegyo_ yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menggoda di mata monster beruang yang sekarang sedang dilanda nafsu birahi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menggunakannya sebagian" Yunho menyeringai. Dia mengeluarkan borgol. Dan memasangkannya di kedua tangan Kyuhuyun. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah tangannya diborgol oleh suaminya.

Yunho mengambil dua _vibrator_ dan satu_ buttplug_. Kembali duduk di atas sofa. Duduk di depan kaki Kyuhyun yang masih mengangkang. Memperlihatkan kedua _hole_ nya yang berkedut-kedut. Membuat Yunho membayangkan memporak-porandakan kedua _hole_ Kyuhyun.

Yunho memasukan satu _vibrator_ ke _back-hole_ Kyuhyun. Dan memasukan _vibrator_ yang satunya ke dalam vagina Kyuhyun. Yang terakhir memasukan _buttplug_ ke dalam _back-hole_ Kyuhyun yang sudah terisi _vibrator_. Membuat Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan. Dan terakhir Yunho menyalakan kedua _vibrator_ itu dengan _maximum_. Kyuhyun langsung mendesah tak karuan. Badannya menggelinjang, bagian bawahnya bergetar hebat.

Pinggulnya menggesek ke kanan-kiri dan atas-bawah. Dia benar-benar terbang merasakan getaran-getaran yang terus berlanjut sampai ke kaki dan perutnya. Kakinya mengangkang semakin lebar. Yunho yang melihatnya menyeringai, inilah akibatnya telah menggoda si _pervert_ Yunho.

Yunho mengambil benda kecil dari dalam _box_ dan memasangkannya di _nipple _Kyuhyun. Menyalakannya di _mode max. Nipple_ Kyuhyun bergerak, _nipple_nya bergerak seperti sedang dihisap dengan kuat. Bahkan dari _nipple_nya sampai keluar cairan saperti susu.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas meja depan sofa. Setelah itu dia menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Dan kembali lagi membawa sebotol minuman bersoda dan selang.

Yunho membuka _zipper_ celananya, mengeluarkan penisnya yang besar. Dan mengarahkan penisnya ke mulut Kyuhyun yang terbuka dan menyenandungkan desahan erotis. Dengan tiba-tiba dia memasukan penisnya ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Eeeehm" suara Kyuhyun membuat Penis Yunho bergetar. Menambahkan kenikmatan. Tangan Kyuhyun yang terborgol memegang sisa penis Yunho yang tidak dapat masuk ke mulutnya. Yunho memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, membuat penisnya keluar masuk di mulut Kyuhyun. Terkadang ujung penisnya menusuk tenggorokan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun ingin muntah.

"oh ah ukh kau nikmat Kyuuh" Yunho merancau tak karuan. Yunho yang merasa penisnya sudah membesar. Mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Yunho berada di depan vagina Kyuhyun. Penisnya di arahkannya menuju vagina Kyuhyun yang masih berisi _vibrator _yang bergetar kencang. Kyuhyun yang merasa ada benda lagi yang ingin memasuki dirinya mengangkat kepalanya. Dan melihat Yunho sedang memasukan penisnya yang sangat besar itu ke dalam vaginanya. Padahal vaginanya sudah terasa penuh oleh benda sialan yang bergetar dari tadi.

"aahmpun Yunnieh.. akuuuh tidak ah akaan uh melakukaaanh lagiiih Aaakh.. itu sakit Jung Yunho" Cho Kyuhyun, yeoja manis ini harus menerima hukumannya setelah apa yang dia perbuat pada suami _pervert_ nya ini. Besiap untuk tidak bisa mengikuti kuliah besok dan beberapa hari setelahnya.

"Itu hukumanmu, _baby. _Karna telah menggodaku" Dengan sekali hentakan Yunho menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun merasakannya sangat penuh. Kedua lubangnya terisi benda-benda mengerikan yang mengocok lubangnya.

"Aaaakh oh aaakh uh saa-kit, Yuuunnieeeh Aaakh" Yunho menarik benda kecil yang menghisap kuat _nipple _Kyuhyun. Membuat _nipple_ Kyuhyun ikut tertarik. Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan. _Nipple_nya terasa seperti mau copot. Itu benar-benar sakit.

Setelah menariknya sekarang digantikan oleh mulut Yunho. Menghisap, menggigit, mengemut. Dilakukan bergantian oleh Yunho. Tangannya memelitir _nipple_ satunya dan menariknya dengan kuat. Dia benar benar ingin menghukum Kyuhyun sekarang. Dia menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan di bawahnya.

Tangannya mengangkat kaki Kyuhyun naik ke atas bahunya. Membuat penis menghujam vagina Kyuhyun lebih dalam. Dan tangan satunya dia gunakan untuk menampar _buttom_ Kyuhyun. Yunho menyukai melakukan _sex_ dengan kasar. Dan Kyuhyun tadi menggodanya jadi jangan salahkan dia.

"Aaaaaaaakh Yuuuuuuuuniiiieeeeh" Kyuhyun merasakan puncak kenikmatanya. Tapi Yunho sepertinya masih lama untuk mencapai kenikmatannya. Dan Kyuhyun harus bersabar untuk melayani Yunho yang tidak terkendali.

Yunho menambah intensitas tusukan pada vagina Kyuhyun. Semakin keras dan semakin dalam. Kyuhyun hanya terus mendesah merasakan sakit dan nikmat di saat yang bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho menghentikan gerakannya dan mengeluarkan penisnya. Kyuhyun meringis. Dia hanya menatap suaminya bingung. Yunho mengeluarkan _vibrator _dan_ buttplug _dari _back-hole_nya. Dan mematikannya. Yunho mengambil selang dengan panjang kira-kira 20 cm, dan berdiameter 2 cm. memasukanya ke lubang belakang Kyuhyun. _Ukh rasanya sakit sekali._

Kyuhyun menatap horor pada Yunho yang mengambil minuman bersoda dang membukanya. Otak jeniusnya menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho. Dan otaknya terbukti jenius dengan Yunho yang menuangkan minuman bersoda itu ke dalam selang yang nyambung ke dalam anusnya.

"Yun, itu terasa sakit. Hentikan Ukh" Kyuhyun meringis saat dirasanya minuman bersoda itu mengenai luka di dalam _back-hole_nya. Kyuhyun menggerakan pinggulnya, kakinya yang berada di bahu Yunho membuat minuman bersoda itu cepat mengalir dan beberapa mengalir ke dalam saluran ekskresinya.

Yunho menuangkan lagi minuman bersoda tetapi sebelumnya dia mengecoknya dahulu. Membuat gelembung gelembung di dalam anus Kyuhyun. Dia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi menggoda suaminya.

Yunho kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun berada di atas kepalanya. Membuatnya makin terlihat menggairahkan. Yunho menggigit bibir Kyuhyun hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Membuat rasa asin dan anyir di ciuman mereka. Tangan Yunho meremas dada Kyuhyun dengan kasar dan keras. Kyuhyun hanya dapat menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Bersabar sampai suaminya menyudahi hukuman ini.

Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan Kyuhyun. dan tiba tiba menarik selang yang berada di dalam lubang Kyuhyun dan langsung melesakan penisnya ke dalamnya. Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan. Lukanya akan bertambah jika seperti ini.

Yunho menggerakan penisnya. Mendesah bersama. Tangannya menampar pantat Kyuhyun untuk ikut bergerak dan membuat lubangnya semakin mencengkram penisnya. Kyuhyun ikut memajukan pinggulnya, walaupun pinggulnya sekarang terasa sangat linu. _Vibrator_ yang berada di vaginanya masih bergetar kencang tetapi di lubang belakangnya dia mendapatkan sakit yang luar biasa.

Dia harus bersabar. Dia menggerakan pinngulnya berlawanan denga gerakan Yunho. Dia merasakan sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai puncak nikmatnya lagi. Dan penis Yunho juga berkedut kedut di dalamnya.

"AAAaaaaaakh Yunhooooo" Kyuhyun meneriakan nama sang suami dengan keras. Yunho yang merasakan lubang Kyuhyun yang semakin mencengkram penisnya. Membuat penisnya seperti di pijit-pijit.

"Kyuuuuhyuun" Yunho pun juga meneriakan nama sang istri. Menghujamkan penisnya semakin dalam di lubang belakang istrinya.

.

.

.

Yunho membawa nampan dengan isi_ bibimbap_ dan segelas susu ke kamarnya dan sang istri. Yunho menaruh nampan di atas meja nakas samping kasur. Memandangi wajah cantik istrinya. Kyuhyun masih terlelap. Menunjukan kesan _innocent_ di wajahnya.

Yunho mengecup dahi Kyuhyun, lalu turun ke matanya, hidung, kedua pipi bulat merona dan yang terakhir bibir _sexy_ Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"_Ireonna, Baby._" Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan suaminya memandanginya dengan senyum tulus dan rupawan.

"Euum" Kyuhuyun mengerang. Tangannya mengusap matanya.

"Ukh" Kyuhyun meringis merasakan bagian bawahnya linu dan sakit sekali. Dia tadi berusaha untuk duduk.

"maaf,_ Babykyu_. Tadi malam aku bermain kasar sekali. Sekarang kau malah kesakitan seperti sekarang" Yunho menampkan raut menyesalnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tulus.

"Gwaenchana, _Bear_. Aku baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun mengelus tangan suaminya. Yunho mengambil _bibimbap_ yang tadi dia buat sebagai tanda penyesalan karna telah bermain sangat kasar kemarin. Dan mengakibatkan istrinya tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar –duduk saja susah apa lagi berjalan- dan sekarang istrinya tidak dapat menghadiri kelas kuliahnya.

"buka mulutmu, aku membuatkanmu _bibimbap, Baby_" Yunho menyuapkan sesendok _bibimbap_ke mulut Kyuhyun.

.

.

.


End file.
